Letters From War
by Captain-Sparrow2010
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song by Mark Schultz. Enjolras writes to his mother from his battle on the barricade. Different outcome then the musical, and some words do not quite fit. *Do not own characters from Les Miz.* *Do not own song*


**ABC song lyrics**

ABC Present

_ABC flashback/War Scene_

Enjolras write to his mother from the battle at the barricade. Slightly different outcome…words won't quite fit

**She walked to the mailbox On that bright summers day Found a letter from her son In a war far away **

Anna looked at the letter with a small smile. Enjolras was her youngest son, and was turning out just like his father. The only difference was that Enjolras was one of the rebels. She still loved her son, but wished that he was more like his older brother, Robert, who had followed in his father's footsteps. She wiped thoughts of her husband and eldest son from her mind, and walked back in the house with the letter in hand. She sat at the table, opened the letter and began to read. Tears filled her eyes as she read Enjolras' handwriting.

**He spoke of the weather And good friends that he'd made Said I'd been thinking 'bout dad And the life that he had Thats why I'm here today And that the end he said You are what I'm fighting for **

She sighed as she finished the letter, and set it down. She sat still for a while, and thought about everything that the family had been through. She stood, found some paper, then sat back down.

**She started writing You're good and you're brave What a father that you'll be someday make it home make it safe **

**She wrote every night as she prayed **

She finished her letter, and sent it on it's way to her courageous son at the barricade. She waited patiently for a reply, but she wasn't expecting the next letter to say what it did…

**Late in December A day she'll not forget Oh her tears stained the paper With every word that she read **

**It said "I was up on a hill I was out there alone **

**When the shots all rang out And bombs were exploding And thats when I saw him He came back for me And though he was captured A man set me free And that man was your son He asked me to write to you I told him i would, oh I swore" **

**It was the last of the letters from war **

_Marius felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as a bullet struck, and wounded him. He fell over the barricade._

"_Marius!" came a shout. Marius opened his eyes, and noticed Enjolras climbing toward him. _

"_Enjolras?" _

"_I'm getting you out of here. Hold on." Marius noticed that Enjolras had not taken a weapon with him. Enjolras quickly picked up Marius, and began climbing the barricade wall. He had handed Marius over to Joly when a bullet struck him in the leg. Enjolras slipped, and fell to the street. _

"_Enjolras!" Joly shouted._

"_I'm fine. Get in the barricade!" Enjolras shouted back. Before he could begin to climb the wall he felt two heavy hands fall on his shoulders. He looked back, and realized he was captured. He didn't fight…_

Anna looked at Marius' words, and let the tears fall. They stained the paper, and hoped that Enjolras was still alive.

**And she prayed he was living Kept on believing And wrote every night just to say **

She grabbed a piece of paper, and began to write another letter to her son.

**You are goodAnd you're bravewhat a father that you'll be somedayMake it homeMake it safeStill she kept writing each day**

Anna was sitting outside in the warm autumn weather. When she noticed two people walking up toward her home. She couldn't believe what she was seeing…she didn't recognize either of the people, and fainted.

**Then two years later Autumn leaves all around A car pulled in the driveway And she fell to the ground**

When Anna came to she noticed one of the men was kneeling beside her. She looked at him, and was overcome with realization.

"Enjolras!" she exclaimed, embracing her son.

"I followed your orders." Enjolras said. "I'm home." The two held the embrace for what seemed like ages. Anna didn't want to let her son go…he was safe…he was home.

**And out stepped a captain Where her boy used to stand **

**He said "mom I'm following orders From all of your lettersAnd I've come home again", He ran into hold her And dropped all his bags on the floor Holding all of her letters from war **

After the two released their embrace Anna noticed Enjolras was holding every letter she had written to him while he was off fighting.

"You kept them all?" she asked in awe.

"Of course." Enjolras replied with a smile. "They're what kept me going."

**Bring him home Bring him home **

He handed Anna the letters, and the two of them walked in the house. Enjolras was telling her everything that had happened to him during the battle. When he finished Anna looked at her son, and gave him another embrace.

"I'm just glad you're home again…and safe." she said.

"I just followed your orders." Enjolras replied, returning the embrace.

**Bring him home**


End file.
